Songs and Verses
Songs and Verses From the Books The Hobbit *Down the Swift Dark Stream You Go *The Song Of The Lonely Mountain - First Line: Far over the misty mountains cold *[[Elves Lullaby|Elves Lullaby'' ]]- First Line: Sing now ye joyful, now sing all together'' The Fellowship of the Ring *The Road Goes Ever On - a.k.a. The Old Walking song *Verse of the Rings - First Line: Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky *A Walking Song - First Line: Upon the hearth the fire is red *Elven Hymn to Elbereth - First Line: Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! *A Drinking Song - First Line: Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go *The Bath Song - First Line: Sing hey! for the bath at close of day *Farewell Song of Merry and Pippin - First Line: Farewell we call to hearth and hall! *Song in the Woods - First Line: O! Wanderers in the shadowed land *Tom Bombadil's Songs - First Line: Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo :note- as in The Lord of the Rings songs index, all Tom Bombadil's songs are treated as a continuation of the first one *Wight's Chant - First Line: Cold be hand and heart and bone *The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late - First Line: There is an inn, a merry old inn *All that is Gold Does Not Glitter *The Fall of Gil-galad - First Line: Gil-galad was an Elven-king *Song of Beren and Lúthien - First Line: The leaves were long, the grass was green *Sam's Rhyme of the Troll - First Line: Troll sat alone on his seat of stone *Song of Eärendil - First Line: Eärendil was a mariner *Warning of Winter - First Line: When winter first begins to bite *Seek for the Sword that was broken *Song of Nimrodel - First Line: An Elven-maid there was of old *Frodo's Lament for Gandalf - First Line: When evening in the Shire was grey *Song of Durin - First Line: The world was young, the mountains green The Two Towers *The Long List of the Ents - First Line: Learn now the lore of Living Creatures! *The Ent and the Entwife - First Line: When spring unfolds the beechen leaf, and sap is in the bough *Bregalad's Song - First Line: O Orofarnë, Lassemista, Carnimírië! *The Ents' Marching Song - First Line: We come, we come with roll of drum: *Lament for the Rohirrim - First Line: Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? *Gandalf's Song of Lórien - First Line: In Dwimordene, in Lórien *Call-to-Arms of the Rohirrim - First Line: Arise now, arise, Riders of Théoden! *Galadriel's Messages - First Line: Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar? *A Rhyme of Lore - Tall ships and tall kings *Oliphaunt - First Line: Grey as a mouse The Return of the King *Malbeth the Seer's Words - First Line: Over the land there lies a long shadow *Athelas - First Line: When the black breath blows From the Movies The Fellowship of the Ring *The Road Goes Ever On *A Drinking Song - First Line: To heal my heart and drown my woe *The Bath Song - First Line: Sweet is the sound of the falling rain *Song of Beren and Lúthien - The song Aragorn sings in the Midgewater Marshes may be an elvish version of this song *Sam's Lament for Gandalf - First Line: The finest rockets ever seen: The Two Towers *Bregalad's Song - First Line: O rowan mine, I saw you shine upon a summer's day *The Ent and the Entwife - First Line: Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dreams of trees unfold *Wight's Chant - First Line: Cold be hand and heart and bone *Gollum's Song The Return of the King *The Green Dragon (song) - First Line: Oh, you can search far and wide *All that is Gold Does Not Glitter - First Line: From the ashes a fire shall be woken *A Walking Song - a.k.a. "The Edge of Night" - First Line: Home is behind, the world ahead *A Shadow Lies Between Us - First Line: With a sigh *Into the West - First Line: Lay down From the Radio Adaption *Bilbo's Last Song Category:Songs and Verses